This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An enclosure may house a variety of cables for coupling various components in the enclosure. The cables may have different diameters, lengths, and configurations. Some enclosures include panels having various lances for receiving a fastener such as a P-clamp to secure and manage the cables. The panels may be attached to walls within the enclosure. Additionally, some enclosures may include various lances integrated into exterior walls of the enclosure. In such cases, fluids (e.g., air, water, etc.) may enter the enclosures via openings in the lances.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional enclosure 10 including a panel 12 coupled to a top wall of the enclosure 10 and having various lances 14. FIG. 1B illustrates a conventional enclosure 20 including a panel 22 coupled to a side wall of the enclosure 20 and having various lances 24. FIG. 1C illustrates a conventional enclosure 30 including various lances 34 integrated into an exterior wall 32 of the enclosure 30.